Talk:Royal Reformed Territory of Antarctica
Not good, this is not good Time after time I have to tell every single new Antarctic micronation that their claims might have already been claimed by someone else. The AMU is the micronational governing body for Antarctic Micronationalism, and if you want your claims to be legitimate and accepted, please contact us first before going ahead and claiming sections of our continent. The Antarctic Community of Landashir, my nation, is a member of the organisation so I think next time, if you could, you should do some research. I'm sorry if I may seem a little angry, but this has happened again and again with other micronations, and I'm sick of having to tell them that Antarctica has already been carved up. Regards, James Puchowski, Premier (Landashir), OSP, Diplomat for the AMU --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 09:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hang on a second, Antarctica is not "our continent". It's not yours, the RrSA's or anyone's to "govern" or "control". Also, please stop posting such unnecessarily aggressive posts on similar talk pages. It's not diplomatic and it's not nice. I'd recommend expressing your views more like Mr. Niels has below. :A-One 11:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, I agree with you about the fact that I seem a little bad tempered, but this happens again and again Mr. Fish. I know you're not a keen supporter of Antarctic micronationalism, but surely after spending several weeks on Microwiki, the RrSA would have already noticed us. When I talk about our continent, I refer to the AMU. The AMU is a recognized governing body for Antarctic micronationalism; (the UN would happily say our planet, so I see no problem that as a spokesperson for the AMU, I am allowed to talk about our continent, not per se Landashir's continent, no.) ::--Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 12:08, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I was aware that you were referring to the AMU. However, my premise still stands. I've said it before and I'll say it again: Antarctica is nobody's to control, claim or act as a governing body in any sense of the word. It's not just an opinion, it's a hard fact. :::Philip Fish A-One 02:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Flandrensis Territory I agree with James, if you did some research (you’re active on MicroWiki since 16th April) you will know about the existence of the Antarctic Micronational Union and other Antarctic micronations. You have claimed territory of many Antarctic micronations, including territory of the Grand Duchy of Flandrensis. Maher Island and Pranke Island are already claimed by me (Niels I of Flandrensis) since 5th December 2009. If you view our pages you will know that I contact the UN and the EU to informed them about my claims on those islands. The Parliament of Flandrensis wants that you withdrawn your claims on our territory. To avoid any conflict and to protect the stability amongst Antarctic micronations, what is my duty as Secretary-General of the AMU, I asked you to withdrawn your claims on the territory of already claimed areas by Antarctic micronations. I invite you on our forum to negotiate and help you to search other territory to claim. --Flandrensis 11:33, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Everyone Take a Deep Breath I would like to kindly ask everyone to calm down! Let me say a few things. One: there was a reason that I announced this. That was so everyone can say whether or not any if these claims are conflicting with others. It was not to start an international problem. Two: everyone was supposed to state any conflictions. Not rewrite half the article and then come and complain about it. Three: I gladly already planned to remove any claims that had been claimed already. No need to start yelling about it. Four: sorry Flandrensis, I saw your claim but I wasn't able to fix the article after I saw it. Five: If there ever becomes more problems, write the conflict here and do not touch the article. I will deal with it. Six: Antarctica isn't ours, it isn't yours and it doesn't belong to anyone. Seven: There are too many micronations with claims. It takes forever to find each nation, and then they do not sometimes list their claims. Also, I looked for Burke Island in the Wiki, and I found nothing. It doesn't help that the AMU map doesn't show everything. Eight: I herby withdraw all claims that were claimed already. NOTE: if we claim more land and find that it is claimed by someone else that we find to be less "trustworthy" (for lack of better term), we will need more evidence. I hope this clears up the issue. (The RrSA is reasonable if others are to us. Not to say anyone hasn't been). His Excellency King Wilary the First of the Royal reformed States of America 22:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) New Islands Okay I shall try it another way. The territory will now claim the islands North of the Antarctic Penninsula. These include: Joinville Island, D'Urville Island, Dundee Island, Bransfield Island, Jonassen Island, Paulet Island and Andersson Island. These were come up with after checking nemerious maps and lists of claims (we did a little more then last time, which was a good amount of work then). These are pending formal claiming to avoid any conflicts, and any problems should be reported here. DO NOT decide to claim these at the last second and say something like "I havn't wrote it in an article yet" because we will not beleive you. : I completely understand. Once all these claims you have made are formal and legitimate, which they might already be, I would like to warmly welcome you to the AMU. But one last thing, you seem to agree with Mr. Fish that Antarctica belongs to no-one, but I don't see how you claiming Antarctica for your nation doesn't contradict with that statement. Surely, if you want to govern that bit of land, and you want to own that land for your nation, surely that land is of interest to someone.... I don't know. I give up now. --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 05:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The key in that statement is "one" in "anyone". I do not say N. America is owned by "anyone", it is owned by more then "anyten". It is to say that the continent is not owned by any one person or group. It is owned by a collection of people/groups. Even if there was one nation on the continent, the continent wouldn't belong to "that one" country unless they owned every last speck of land. We claim one part, not the whole thing. So therefore, Antarctica isn't ours either, but part is (or, by Royal reformed Law, "under our jurisdiction"). If we had said "no'body'", then it would have been contradictory. ::His Excellency King Wilary the First of the Royal reformed States of America 06:24, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Flandrensis/ AMU Greetings, On behalf of the Parliament of Flandrensis I accept your apologies for the claims. The AMU is not only for their members, but also for new ones and we would like to help you. If you send me an e-mail to flandrensis@live.be I will send you all information I have about the Antarctic claims (on the first sight I don't see problems with your new claims, but I don't know everything). For becoming a member of the AMU your micronation must exist 3 months (in your case it would be July), but I advice that you add your nation on the page of the AMU in the part 'pending members'. For any further discussion I would like that we used the forum and not this page on MicroWiki, this isn't the good place for such discussions. Respectfully, Grand Duke Niels of Flandrensis, Secretary-General--Flandrensis 12:04, May 4, 2010 (UTC)